Happy Birthday Hatsune Miku
by XxArawnxX
Summary: This story is basically a story about two men chasing for the queen, Hatsune Miku. Can they do it or fail to do so? Her birthday is coming up and it's up to our heroes to save her before it's too late!


**Special Chapter: Happy Birthday Hatsune Miku**

Before we continue, please read what this story actually is. This story is just a made to say happy birthday and it is not real. No vocaloids or the characters are harmed in the following story. In fact, nothing has ever happened to them so don't go around thinking this is for real and the characters are completely fictional. If you read that and thought "You don't have to tell me that!" then sorry for wasting a few seconds of your life (0w0); Oh yes, I also warn you that this story is, pretty long so if you have anything to ask just tell me! Enjoy…

* * *

"What a day! I can finally take a break. Days like this don't come every day," a man with a hat and coat as dark as the night sky without lights said. He has a blue shirt and also has black shoes and pants. He is called Hahn Deathspark. "We only went through one mission!" a man approaches Hahn. He wears a blue Chinese robe and is a very cheerful man. "Take a break for once Daniel, we are not machines!" Hahn said as he stretches out his arms and legs to get rid of that extra load on his body. "Well I guess you are right," and as Hahn looked at the blue sky that is as blue as the seas, he heard something.

"What is that?" Hahn said when he heard that sound. The song was so beautiful it can light up a rainbow in anyone's mind. In fact, the song could possibly attract animals from all around the zone! "That song… It's so beautiful!" Daniel said as he looked around. Hahn quickly got up like a dead man from a coffin would and said, "Holy wow! What was that? A dream I guess?" and the song got louder and louder. "Where is it coming from? Such music! Who is creating such symphony?" Daniel said as he looks around.

"There!" a girl with teal colored pig tails was walking around singing a song happily was pointed by Hahn. "Who is she?" Daniel said. "I have no idea…" Hahn said as he was stunned by the girl. The windy breeze blew at them and their hearts felt like a cupid had shot them right in their hearts. "Let's go meet her!" Hahn said as he quickly ran towards her. "Hey! Wait up!" Daniel said as he runs like the wind to catch up.

"Hey!" Hahn called while waving his hand while running towards her. The girl stopped singing her melody and looked around. She turned around and by the time Hahn caught a look at her, Hahn was completely speechless. She was beautiful and her aquamarine eyes instantly sent arrows through him. Hahn's words in his minds got jumbled up and couldn't even say the next word. Daniel came and said, "Hey, don't just go off running like that!" Daniel said as he finally caught up with him.

By the time Daniel had his eyes on her, he was stunned. His mind was instantly blank and couldn't say another word. "What's wrong?" the girl said with a smile. Both of them blushed and Hahn quickly said, "W-W-Who are you?" and Daniel tries to breathe properly before he forgets how to breathe.

"Hatsune Miku"

Hahn couldn't think what to do next and Daniel quickly rearranged his mind and said, "N-Nice to meet you! Where are you actually from?" and she replied, "Huh?" and Hahn quickly asked, "Are you from Town Westaria? No, Town Hellastas, wait no… How about Town Shinjoku? Wait that's out of the question! Are you from Town Valkyrias? Wait if you are from there shit could happen!" and Miku got even more confused by what Hahn was asking. His question was like making a knot on a knot on another knot. Who can possibly understand it properly!

"Hahn! Don't ask those questions! Miku, show us where you live!" Daniel quickly said and Hahn closed his mouth instantly and said, "Are you trying to make us look like robbers!" and Miku got scared and said, "Who are you?" and Hahn replied, "I-I am Hahn Deathspark and my friend here is Daniel Blueflyer!" as both their hearts beat really fast, faster than anything else. Miku remained silent for a while and Hahn thought, "Crap! Did I say something wrong? Oh why is my luck so horrible!" and Daniel thought, "Yikes! We had a bad start!"

Miku started laughing and said, "Both of you are so funny!" and Hahn and Daniel could leave a sigh of relief. Hahn thought in his mind, "I thought she was going to run away and think we are going to stalk her!" and Daniel thought, "Whew! I thought we completely blew it off!" and Hahn laughed and said, "Yeah! Well what are you doing here? Wondering around these grasslands is very dangerous. Monsters could just start chasing you from any direction!"

Miku looked confused even more because she does not even know what monsters are and where she is right now. "Wait, is she lost then?" Daniel said and Hahn scratches his head and said, "I guess… She looked like we landed missiles into her brain!" and suddenly they heard someone screaming. "Hey! Where are you! Damn that girl! What a pain she is!" and Miku got frightened and said, "I have to hide!" and Hahn and Daniel nodded and Hahn quickly carried Miku and followed Daniel to his hiding spot.

While running the scenery changed from the wide green grasslands into a thick jungle full of vegetation and looked like anyone could get lost easily. "What is this place?" Miku asked as she never went to such a place before in her life. "No worries, we will bring you to somewhere you shall be safe!" and they finally reached somewhere that is high from sea level. By just smelling the air, anyone can tell this place is dangerous. "Don't worry, this will hinder off enemies and monsters. It's actually pretty harmless. They are just projections."

There looked like there were plenty of traps that were probably inescapable and smelled like gunpowder. They passed through a projection and Daniel said, "No worries, nobody can see us here!" and Hahn stepped into the projection and said, "Alright, tell us, who are you?" as he let Miku step on the ground and she replied, "I don't know, when I woke up, I was in the middle of nowhere and that's where I met you guys," and Hahn and Daniel were confused now. "Woke up and middle of nowhere? Are you having amnesia?" Hahn asked and Miku does not know what he meant.

"You think traps like this scare me?" the man who was screaming earlier came with a gun. "What do you want from her?" Hahn said as he steps forward. The man instantly shot a net at him and by the time Daniel could react, he was shot by a net as well. "Run! Now! God damn it!" Hahn screamed as he tried to escape from the net. Miku was terrified as she trembled to the ground. The man laughed and said, "Now girl, come back to us! It was really bad of you to run away you know!" and Daniel took a knife out and tried to cut his way out.

The man laughed and quickly used a device and both of them vanished into thin air. Daniel was about to hold Miku's hand but it was too late. Hahn had just freed himself from the net and screamed into the air, "God, DAMN IT!" and Daniel sat on the ground and said, "We were too late! Who is he anyway?" and Hahn went down to his knees and punched the ground enough to make the earthworms scared and said, "But I only met her ten minutes ago! Why does my luck always suck beyond the galaxies!" and Daniel continued, "But how did he see through it… How did he see us…? I could have sworn it always worked!"

What they did not realize was Miku actually left something. "Left what?" Daniel said. Wait, they can actually hear me? "Yeah, who's that random talking guy?" Hahn said. What in the oblivion! You can actually hear me! "Whatever! Just tell us what you mean by Miku leaving something!" Hahn said and it's just beside where you punched, wait did you just make a crater? "Like I care, let's see what does it say!" as Hahn picks up the card and it said,

_Mikunopolis_

_Where leeks grow everywhere!_

"What the hell?" Hahn said as he read the card. "I don't get it! Where is Mikunopolis?" Daniel said as he scratches his head. Both of them are confused and are unsure what to do next! "Wait, what's behind this card?" Hahn said as he flips the card around. It said,

_If you want to come here, just head to a trail of leeks!_

"What kind of dumb shit rule is this?" Hahn said with an unpleasant look. Daniel looks at the card and said, "What does it mean by, trail of leeks?" and Hahn sighed and said, "She sure lives in one heck of a weird place!" and Hahn immediately said, "Hey Mr. Narrator! Aren't you supposed to continue the story line?" and what do you mean? "Well? Since YOU are the narrator, YOU should know what happens next!" Hahn said and Daniel nodded and said, "Yeah, we are kind of lost now!" and why should I do that? It would spoil the whole story! The readers would probably say this story's protagonist is me! "Okay! Let's all wait until we find an answer!"

But! Just take a look around you for once! Hahn looks around and spotted a leek and said, "Oh is that what the card meant?" and Daniel continued, "Mr. Narrator, are we doing it-" YES! Just do it the two of you for heaven's sake! "I knew he would give up! Let's go Daniel!" Hahn said as he walks and Daniel just followed skeptically. They picked up the first leek and looked around. "I wonder where the next is?" and Daniel looked in the forest properly and said, "Oh! I see it! It's… glowing?" and Hahn said, "Let's go then!" and Daniel replied, "It didn't say follow the glowing ones and when Hahn checked the card once more and they looked at the statement,

_P.S. In case if you are a true moron of the entire cosmos, the glowing leek means follow it. I know you are confused because of this!_

"What kind of nonsense are we going through?" Daniel said as he looks unpleasant. "Oh well, face it! Let's just follow it!" Hahn said and went to the glowing leek and picked it up and continued their ultimate search of glowing leeks! "I thought this is a birthday message!" Daniel said and what am I supposed to do! You guys are supposed to play the part! "Well fine!" Hahn said and they followed a trail of glowing leeks and finally found a castle. "What in the leeks is that?" Daniel said as he looked at the castle. The windows were all tinted green and all around it was leek plantations.

"Is Miku a leek fanatic? I think she's nuts!" Hahn said as he looked at the huge amount of leeks. "She just loves them?" Daniel said as he scratches his head and when they look at the entrance Hahn stopped and said, "What do you think the people inside would look like?" and he immediately thought of walking leeks. Daniel was thinking of people wearing leek clothes and wait… What kind of blasphemy! "Yeah, since everything is leek here, don't you think they use leeks as weapons too?" Daniel said and I know but, a leek gun? You must be insane! "Anything's possible you know!" Hahn said and yours is worse! There is no such thing as walking leeks!

They looked at the door and it was green, just like the color of the leeks. "Let's go!" Hahn pushed the door but it won't budge! "What the…" Hahn said and Daniel looked at a projection and said, "Hey look! We need to key in the password!" and Hahn sighed and said, "Did the card say anything about this?" and there was also something else beside the password entry and it was,

_You only have one try or this castle will self-destruct!_

"Such security… Wait a minute! THIS IS SUICIDE!" Hahn said and Daniel slammed his head and said, "So basically, the way to kill everyone in it is to get it wrong?" and Hahn immediately typed leek and said, "Let's see whether they blow up into tiny bits!" and the moment Hahn hit the enter button, what they expected was a huge explosion, but it was not like what they had expected, thankfully.

_Just kidding! Who would self-destruct themselves anyway! Opening…_

It was basically a trap to idiots who want to test it out. The real trap is actually lasers firing at you. "What the- You almost got us killed!" Hahn said and sorry, but you got the code right! "Stupid narrator, if we die, this is your entire fault!" Hahn said and why me! Anyway, they went into the city with their weird imaginations and it was totally unexpected. There were just, normal humans! "I thought I would see leek man!" Hahn said and no! I told you there is no such thing as leek men! "Let's see, where we should head to now…" Daniel said as he looked around.

"Halt!" a guard came with a spear and both Hahn and Daniel were frightened. He was wearing an iron helmet and his clothes were nothing special, just green clothes. "What are you doing here and why?" the guard asked while pointing the spear at the two innocent souls. "Is this Mikunopolis?" Hahn asked and the guard replied, "Yes and why?" and Daniel asked, "Where is Hatsune Miku?" and the guard replied, "Hatsune Miku? How dare you!" and both Hahn and Daniel got scared. "Oh shit… Did I say something wrong?" Hahn thought and Daniel thought, "What did we do!"

"It's The Great Hatsune Miku! How dare you insult our highness!" the guard said loudly and both Hahn and Daniel were frozen. "She, she's a queen?" Daniel said and the guard pointed his spear down and said, "You must be new here! Yes she is our queen!" and Hahn asked, "Hey, is she here?" and the guard shook his head and said, "No, she went missing yesterday and we are currently looking for her!" and Daniel replied, "But we saw her earlier!" and the guard was shocked and said, "What! Where?" and Hahn replied, "She got kidnapped by one random man…" and the guard said, "Why didn't you save her!" and Daniel said, "We were too late! He shot a net at us and before I could grab her, they vanished!"

"A net, oh no… It can't be!" the guard said and Hahn asked, "Who is he? Let me get him!" and the guard replied in fear, "He, he is…" and he was so scared, he couldn't even say it right! "What's wrong?" Hahn asked and the guard said, "He is… He is… I can't! I don't want to be captured next! No! Positive thinking! My queen is in danger! Argh! Promise me you won't tell anyone!" and the guard whispered to Hahn's ear, "It's Joseph Chan!" and that name made Hahn, angry?

"No wonder… That gay face…" Hahn said as he clenched his fist. Daniel thought and said, "Come to think of it, he does look like a, sissy…" and the guard was surprised and said, "What! He has captured many people already!" and Hahn replied, "Oh, that girl? You must be joking! Joseph is a name of a freaking girl alright!" and Daniel nodded and said, "I wonder why we are so scared…" and the guard replied, "Such brave men! Right this way!" and the guard led them to a room. It was Miku's throne and there were 5 people over there, one boy and a man and two women and a girl.

The man had blue hair and blue and white clothes. The boy was short and had blonde hair with a yellow and white shirt and black pants. One of the women had a red shirt and red pants and also short black hair. Another was a girl that looked almost like the boy, probably twins. The other woman had long pink hair and had a black Chinese robe.

"Miss Megurine Luka, I had brought a visitor!" the guard announced and the woman with pink hair looked at both Hahn and Daniel and said, "What do you want?" and Daniel replied, "You see… Your queen, The Great Hatsune Miku, is currently kidnapped by this, Joseph Chan… We are just asking where we can find her!" and Megurine got shocked and said, "What! Tell me, tell me everything you know!" and both Hahn and Daniel told their long tale and when they finished, "Okay, now we have to find the chosen ones!" Megurine said and Hahn asked, "Chosen ones? How can you tell?"

"Long, long ago when everyone is on earth…" and Hahn replied, "Okay, what you are saying now will confuse readers, narrator! Clarify it!" and yes, I shall explain! The planet they are currently on is planet Shion. Yes, people like you wouldn't know where we are, so don't ask how you can get here! "The time when Hatsune Miku was created, only a few people supported her. But from time to time, the fan base grown larger, and larger, and larger and until now she is famous!" Megurine said and Daniel said, "I bet the people on earth know this, tell us what we don't know. You know the chosen one?"

"Oh that… They say when Hatsune Miku gives her card; they are officially the chosen ones!" and Hahn took a card out and said, "You mean this?" and Megurine was shocked and said, "You, you are our last hope! Kaito! Teach these boys the Way of the Leek!" and the blue haired man came and said, "Oh, the chosen ones! We had been waiting for you!" and Hahn got curious and said, "Way of the Leek? What kind of cheap name is that? A leek is something we eat for heaven's sake!" and both Kaito and Megurine were shocked.

"Don't underestimate the leek!" Megurine scolded and Kaito continued, "It's a green, mean killing machine!" and Daniel thought about the leek rifle, for god's sake not that creative! "Okay! Okay! It's a freaking weapon! I am starting to think this is Leek Wars!" and Kaito brought both Hahn and Daniel to a room. It seems to be the barracks of the castle. "Okay, I shall teach you how to use the leek!" Kaito said as he took three leeks. Kaito holds one and Hahn and Daniel hold one each.

"Okay, first lesson! You have to concentrate all your-" and before Kaito even finished talking, Hahn was already munching on the leek. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kaito scolded Hahn and Hahn replied, "Eating the leek?" and Kaito slammed his head and said, "That's your weapon!" and Hahn continued, "I don't care! It's fiber for me!" and Daniel knocked Hahn with the leek and said, "Hey! Concentrate!" and Hahn quit munching and said, "Fine!" and Hahn looked at the leek and said, "No worries, after training, you will be digested in my stomach!"

"Concentrate your energy on the leek. Clear your mind from random stuff and concentrate!" Kaito said as he concentrates and there was a green aura around him and he ran and slashes a training dummy in half. "Wow! It's bladeless and it made a perfect cut!" Daniel said as he looked surprised. The cut was as clean as any katana would cut and it looked as if it was effortless! "Let me try!" Hahn said as he steps forward to a training dummy and begins concentrating on his leek. Suddenly, instead of a green aura, there was a blue aura around him instead.

"Here I go!" Hahn said as he charges straight at the dummy and slashes it. The dummy did not budge; in fact, there was pretty much no effect at all! "But…" Hahn said as he looked at the leek. "Your concentration wasn't enough!" Kaito said proudly. "You may be the chosen one! But, that does not mean you can master-" Kaito thought and the dummy suddenly dropped to the ground into not two, not three but into ten pieces! "N-No way, what kind of trickery are you using?" Kaito said as he was shocked. "Nothing, I just concentrated my energy! I told you!" and Daniel charged at the other training dummy, it was not cut, it exploded into tiny bits!

"Y-You guys pass! Please, go to Len and Rin's room now!" Kaito said as he was scared, so scared that he almost wet his pants! Hahn and Daniel left while saying thanks while Kaito was left traumatized by the power of the two boys. Both of them went to the room next to it and they saw the boy and the girl. "I am Kagamine Rin!" the girl said and the boy continued, "I am Kagamine Len!" and both of them said together said at the same time, "Together, we are the ultimate duet!" and Hahn said, "More like the Wonder Twins… Tell us what we need to know!" and Len said, "Using the leek is not just slashing, it's about firing too!"

Okay Daniel, I admit! There is such thing as a leek rifle! "I told you!" Daniel said with a smile. Len stepped in front of a training dummy with one leek. He pointed the leek at the dummy and shot a green bullet at the dummy. "Just like a sword, you concentrate your energy on the leek but this time concentrate on releasing it!" and Daniel stepped in front of a dummy and said, "Here I go!" and Daniel took his leek out and shot the dummy. His bullet was not green and it was red instead. The bullet pierced the dummy like how Len's bullet pierced.

"Not bad for a beginner! Let's see what you got?" Rin said to Hahn and Hahn stepped forward and said, "You know, I use a sword and two guns, so why should I use a leek instead?" and Rin shook her head and said, "Even the most powerful weapons can't stop him. Only the leek can!" and Hahn sighed and said, "What kind of stupid plot is this!" and Hahn two leeks and Rin laughed and said, "Don't go around showing off! Firing with two-" and Hahn immediately shot with the two leeks, sending Rin to instant silence. "WHAT THE…" Rin said in her mind. "T-That was Unbelievable!" Len said as he was impressed.

"Go on! Your final training will be in the next room with Megurine and Meiko!" Len said and Hahn and Daniel walked off while saying thanks. "Aye, I don't see any challenge at all!" Hahn said as he stretches his arms. "Yeah, it looked nearly impossible to them! Just look at their faces!" Daniel said and as they entered the final room, it was huge. There were two arenas and Megurine was in one and Meiko with black hair and red clothes was in another. "Choose your opponent!" Megurine commanded and Hahn walked to Megurine's arena and said, "Bring it!" and Daniel stepped into Meiko's arena and said, "You are on!" Daniel said as he held one leek in his hand.

The scary part was Hahn and Daniel only held one leek each. Megurine and Meiko both have two leeks. How will this epic battle go? Will it be defeat for our heroes or the princesses will go down? All of this will be continued! Immediately! Let us see how Hahn is doing! Hahn chose Megurine as his opponent and it is in a cage. Hahn uses his leek as a sword and tries to slash her with his leek. "Come on!" Hahn said and Megurine only smiled. Meanwhile, Daniel was shooting at Meiko while running in circles in his cage. Meiko managed to dodge all of it and was shooting at Daniel.

Both of them were tough fights and it wasn't easy for the both of them! Things don't look good to both of them at all in fact! Hahn is already looking exhausted and Daniel was already looking very faint. "What's wrong? Show me all you got chosen one!" Megurine said and she charges at Hahn. "Show me your moves!" Meiko said as she shoots more bullets at Daniel. Both Hahn and Daniel could only choose to dodge because they are currently very low on energy.

"Shit! This is harder than I thought it would be!" Hahn thought and Daniel thought, "Yikes! I better do something before I am done for!" and while Hahn was dodging, Megurine read Hahn's movements and slashed his right arm. Hahn screamed in pain and it was the hand with the leek. Meanwhile, Meiko had successfully shot Daniel's legs. Daniel was down to his knees and Meiko now points the leek at his head. What will happen to them? Is this the end? What shall they do? Oh I can't look! I just can't!

"This is it!" Megurine said as she jumps and tries to slash Hahn with two leeks. Meiko was about to release the energy and at that moment, Hahn thought of something, "No… NO! I won't lose to this pink haired bitch! No! If I can't beat her, how can I save Miku! Argh! I must! I MUST WIN!" and Daniel thought, "No! Miku! I won't lose yet! I want to hear your voice once more!" and suddenly both of them emit such strong auras. Hahn had a blue aura and Daniel had a red aura. Megurine was sent back by the powerful force and the bullet Meiko shot instantly repelled! I almost closed my eyes!

"No! I won't lose to you! I don't care who you are! If you are an obstacle for me to save Miku, then I will finish you!" Hahn screamed and Daniel said, "Once more! I want to hear the music once more!" Daniel said as he pointed his gun at Meiko while Hahn steadies himself with his sword. Megurine and Meiko looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Congratulations, you passed the test!" Megurine said and Meiko lent Daniel a hand to get up and gave him a wink. "Good fight!" Meiko said to Daniel and Megurine said, "Don't worry, let us treat your wounds," and so, their training ends here.

"Yay, I get to eat my leek!" Hahn said happily and no! Didn't you learn anything! That's your weapon! "Oh shucks! I want to eat it! I want to!" Hahn said as he keeps his leek.

_The next day…_

"I still want to eat my leek!" Hahn said and Daniel sighed and said, "Don't worry, after we save Miku, then we can eat our leeks!" and Hahn sighed and said, "Okay!" and Megurine entered Hahn and Daniel's room and said, "You are our only hope and I had been keeping this until now, take this my warriors!" as Megurine presented two gold leeks. "Wow! Can I eat it?" Hahn said and Daniel said, "No, these are our weapons!" and Megurine continued, "Remember, this leek can only be used once only! I repeat, ONCE ONLY! Use it wisely!" and both our warriors took the leeks and Megurine immediately said, "Please hurry and save her…" and Hahn said, "No problem!" and Megurine nodded and left while tears flowed down her cheeks.

_In the next two days, its Hatsune Miku's birthday, hurry up and save them my warriors…_

And it begins! Their conquest to find Joseph! "I promise when I find that girl in a boy, I will shred into tiny bits and cook them at let the dogs eat it!" Hahn said and Daniel replied, "But, how are we supposed to find him?" and Hahn took out his leek and said, "Well, Megurine also taught me something yesterday!" and Hahn pointed it to the sky and there was a light path. "What is that?" Daniel asked and Hahn replied, "It's called the path finder! It locates where Miku is!" and Daniel slammed his head and said, "Then why didn't she use it and call the guards to do the rescue!" and Hahn replied, "Megurine said she can only use it for five minutes but I can use it whenever I like!"

And they followed the trail of light… They went through high and low for a day through the hills and mountains and even when night falls, our brave heroes continue their journey to save Miku. Finally after a day of travelling, they finally reached a castle. It was dark and scary and eerie enough to send spineless people back to their moms! No, make that grandmother! "So this is it, Miku is right in there! Let's save her!" Hahn said as he takes out another leek. Daniel takes his two leeks out as well.

They went into the castle and it was huge! It was as big as a football field! But seriously, what are villains planning to do with such a big space? Anyways, they walked forward looking left and right and actually it's not as scary as how it looked outside. It's white and bright in her, in fact too clean! It even shines! Ouch! My eye! That light sure is too bright! As they walked, they heard a man laughing and said, "You finally arrived!" and Hahn gripped his leeks and said, "I know that voice!" and the man appeared right in front of them out of nowhere and it was the same person before.

Oh yes, we couldn't describe how he looked earlier didn't we? He had black hair and that's all you have to know. Oh yeah, he looks a little like a sissy. "I am not a sissy!" he screamed and I was just describing! "Anyway, let's end this before you even know my name!" he said and Hahn quickly replied, "Shut up Joseph Chan! You are just a stupid loser that is not even a boy or a girl, maybe both!" and Joseph got angry and said, "Oh I will show both of you!" and he quickly took the same gun he had shot Hahn earlier and said, "Hah, this gun had shot you once and it can track you already! It shall be easy to take you out!"

"Tell me, where you brought her to!" Hahn screamed at Joseph. "Sure! We wanted to keep her, but she is too strong I had to shoot her with an amnesia dart! But who knew because of that she ran off and I had to track her down again!" Joseph said and Hahn slammed his head and said, "No! I mean where are you keeping her you dumb shit!" and Joseph said, "It gets better! I brought her to this place and, that's it!" and you said it was getting better! "It is!" Joseph said and I bet the readers here are probably slamming their heads now, or thinking you are ultimately stupid…

"Anyway, Vincent Calthefrost has her now!" Joseph said and Hahn replied, "Vincent who?" and Joseph aimed the gun at Hahn and said, "If you want her, go get her!" and he pulled the trigger. Both Hahn and Daniel moved in two different directions. "Oh no! I won't let you go!" Joseph said as he shot nets at Hahn. Hahn dodged them all and Daniel began shooting at Joseph. Joseph dodged the bullets and since he was a little careless- "Shut up!" Joseph screamed and okay! You only got one bullet on the leg! So what? "It hurts you know!" Joseph screamed and Hahn looked like he was about to vomit blood.

"You asked for it!" Joseph said and he split his gun into two. "What the-" Hahn said and Daniel continued, "Two net guns?!" and when joseph pulled the trigger, it was going to be dangerous! Oh no! It's going to shoot, nothing? "What?" Hahn said as the gun did not fire. "Um, are you sure you are doing this right?" Daniel asked and Joseph checked his gun and said, "Oops! I forgot to change to dual net mode in the gun settings! My bad!" and he switched his gun settings to dual net mode and said, "Now you asked for it!" and both Hahn and Daniel are already thinking, "What the hell…"

As Joseph shot nets at both Hahn and Daniel, Hahn and Daniel managed to stay together. Daniel ran out of nets and quickly reloaded. "Okay Daniel, here is the plan! I charge at him and when I jump over him, you shoot him, got it?" Hahn said and Daniel nodded and Joseph screamed, "Have some of this!" as Joseph shot the nets at Hahn's direction. Hahn charged at him while dodging the nets while saying, "Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay!" and Joseph was too distracted by Hahn until he did not realize Daniel was charging his shot. "I AM NOT GAY!" Joseph screamed. The moment Hahn went close to him, he jumped above him and Joseph couldn't lift his guns up, wait why?

"These guns are heavy!" Joseph complained, so why did you even use them! Daniel shot the bullet at Joseph and said; "Gotcha!" and Hahn turned around and slashed Joseph's back with two leeks. Joseph falls to the ground, he is finally defeated. "Yes! Now, where is she?" Hahn said while looking around. "Well done…" a voice was heard with some clapping. Both Hahn and Daniel kept their guard up and suddenly in the middle of the hall, an ice spike appeared and when it melted, it was a man with light blue hair with a katana. "That guy was just an asshole so leave him alone!" the man said.

"Who are you?" Hahn said as he pointed his leek at him. "Oh, sorry, my name is Vincent Calthefrost!" and Daniel asked, "Where is Hatsune Miku! Tell us now!" and Vincent laughed and said, "Oh you mean that miserable girl? Aw, so sad! I don't know where she is! Why do you guys even like her! She is just a stupid girl!" and Hahn got really angry as he gripped both of his leeks very tightly and said, "Says what?" and a blue aura surrounded him. "Why do you care for her? She is just a robot!" and both Hahn and Daniel were shocked.

"A robot… What the-" Hahn said and Vincent laughed and said, "She is just a vocaloid and so as the five losers you met in the castle! You guys are pitiful!" and Hahn gripped his leeks even harder and thought, "A robot… We are fighting over a robot… Unbelievable, she sang such great melodies!" and Daniel aimed his leeks at Vincent and said, "You, I don't care if she is a robot or not! You are a cruel man and that is all!" and Hahn continued thinking, "It's just a robot… Why did we even fight for her?"

"It's no use! Why not you join us instead of living in a world of lies!" and Vincent casted an ice spike beside him and when it melted, it was, Hatsune Miku! "See this girl here? She is just a freaking robot that sings! Nothing else!" as Vincent draws his katana out and said, "Goodbye miss singing bird!" and Daniel shot his hand but Vincent dodged it. "No, I don't care anymore if she is human or not… But, in my heart, she is, AN ANGEL!" Daniel screamed after he shot. Hahn instantly realized something. After all he had been through; he had been chasing her, because she had the voice of a goddess.

The voice that is strong enough to weaken a man's heart that is as tough as nails. The voice that is so beautiful that it can make any sad man into sunshine. The ultimate voice sounds music to anyone's ears. The moment Hahn realized this as he looked at Miku lying down on the ground, he realized something else. He saw tears rolling down from Miku's eyes. Suddenly, a fast paced song was both in Daniel and Hahn's hearts, "Robot, she is not! She is human! I don't care! Call her robot all you like! She is human to me all right!" Hahn screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Vincent laughed very hard and said, "Very well then useless bastards! Prepare to meet your maker!" and he slashed an ice wave at Hahn. Hahn dodged it and tries to shoot him. But Vincent was fast and he managed to dodge all of them. Daniel was shooting at the same time but that did not stop Vincent in his tracks. Vincent was too swift until both Hahn and Daniel couldn't catch up. "Damn! We need a plan!" Hahn said. "Daniel was shooting Vincent and rushed to where Hahn was and said, "I have an idea!"

Daniel took Joseph's web gun and gave it to Hahn. He also took another one for himself and said, "Okay, let's try and trap him. Once we can trap him, we will go for the kill!" and Hahn said, "But aren't these just normal nets?" and Daniel shook his head and said, "Do you know why I had to use a knife to cut it? It's because this net prevents the person from using any magic. That means only physical damage can break these nets!" and Hahn nodded and said, "Great, let's use it then!" and Vincent screamed at them. "You leek using bastards, I don't even know why you like that green vegetable!"

"I don't even know why you like them! Since Miku is a potential threat if she uses her leek power, I decided to bring her down first, but who knew two losers showed up because they are the chosen ones! You guys should just rot in hell! Curse you and your green stick! You guys are just a pain in my ass!" and both Hahn and Daniel nodded their head and Hahn began running to the right while Daniel moves to the left. "Die! Both of you die! Die with this stupid girl! Die! Die! DIE!" Vincent screamed violently at both of them while slashing ice waves at both of them.

The ice waves were too fast. Hahn and Daniel couldn't dodge it in time and both of them were hit by the deadly wave. "Argh, shit!" Hahn screamed in pain as the wave hit him. Daniel screamed in pain as the wave hit him as well. Both of them fell to the ground, helpless and badly damaged. "Hah? Is that it? Is that it? Oh my god! You guys are a disgrace! You guys are probably one of the weakest people I have fought around!" Vincent screamed while having an evil smile while looking at Daniel and Hahn.

_Is this it? Is this how it ends? Here I am, bleeding, watching my friend suffer the same fate… Hatsune Miku… I just can't…_

_**So that I wouldn't forget these shapeless feelings,**_

_What? What is that?_

_**I erased the preset layout to make space for myself.**_

_Is that her sound? That sound…_

_**Catching hold of the phrase I found myself humming,**_

_Miku… Is that you?_

_**I attach the secret words of my heart and launch them into the sky.**_

The music Hatsune Miku was singing, it was both in Daniel and Hahn's heart. "No… This is not over yet!" Hahn got up with all his remaining strength.

_**The things I want to tell you,**_

_**The things I want to send to you -**_

_**Those many points become a line**_

_**And echo far into the distance.**_

_**The words I want to tell you,**_

_**The sounds I want to send to you -**_

_**Those countless lines become a loop,**_

_**Connecting everything, no matter where you are, ah…**_

The song became louder and louder in both of our heroes' hearts. Both Hahn and Daniel got up and their injuries were as if nothing happened. "No, I won't give up until I lose my breath!" Daniel said and Vincent looked at him and said, "You pitiful bastard! You should have stayed on the ground!" as Vincent drew his katana out again. "The reason we won't give up, because, because, BECAUSE MIKU HAS NOT GIVEN UP ON US YET!" and Vincent laughed and said, "What bullshit are you trying to convey!"

"Even if the song I am hearing now is the last, it shall remain in my heart and soul until my grave! That is how loyal I am! I shall fight for her until the end! I don't care what everyone says! I don't care how much people hate her! I don't care anymore! What matters now are people who support her! People who care about her! People who have the heart! People who have feelings! THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL HUMAN!" Hahn screamed to the top of his lungs proudly as tears flowed down his cheeks as the song in his heart gets even louder.

"You may say everyone dislikes her, but I disagree with that. I know; I know there are people who are following her from the back! I know! Even if she is a vocaloid, she is an angel to me, to everyone! Because of that, we shall show you what true feelings are!" Daniel said as he takes out his golden leek. "This is it!" Hahn takes out his golden leek out as well and pointed at Vincent. Vincent laughed like a mad man and said, "Live in your fantasies morons! I will show you what reality is! Stay in hell AND NEVER COME BACK!" as Vincent prepares to use his strongest move.

Hahn took the golden leek and charged at Vincent while Daniel charges the leek to fire at Vincent. "DIE!" Vincent screamed as he unleashes his power.

**Hahn: GIGA LEEK IMPACT! Daniel: GIGA LEEK BUSTER!**

A huge explosion was made, so big that the whole castle was destroyed. The golden light shined straight into the sky, clearing the dark gloomy skies into a sunny day. Everything was damaged heavily. Wait, where are they? Where are our heroes! Oh no! They are trapped under the debris? If they don't get out, they will die! What's this? Such a bright light! Is that? It's, it's her! Hatsune Miku! She saved them! Hatsune Miku took both of them out! "It's alright now, both of you can rest, and, **thank you…**" Miku said as he looked at both of the exhausted heroes. The sun is setting and when it sets, it's our beloved queen's birthday!

_The next day_

"Woah, what happened?" Hahn said as he gets up. "Ouch!" Hahn screamed as his injuries are not healed yet. "Are you alright?" Miku said as she accompanied both Daniel and Hahn. "I-I'm fine!" Hahn said while blushing. "It hurts!" Daniel said as he gets up. "You both should rest if you are still hurt!" Miku said and Hahn and Daniel laughed. "Now worries, your majesty, we are your loyal fans and we shall always be!" Hahn said and Daniel continued, "We will fight for you until the end! Until the day I let my final breath go! I swear!" and Miku laughed a little and said, "Thank you, Hahn, and Daniel,"

Guys! You forgot something! It's the most important thing! How could you! "What?" Hahn said. Isn't it obvious? Oh wait don't tell me you forgot what Megurine said! "She did?" Daniel said and now all of the readers, I don't even know what to say next! It's the end! "Tell me! What did I miss?" Hahn asked and Daniel continued, "Something Megurine said? Can we reverse time?" and Hahn replied, "Hell no! I am not going through all that again!" and, for god's sake, IT'S THE QUEEN'S BIRTHDAY! Happy 5th Birthday Hatsune Miku! May your songs remain in our hearts forever, and also may the leek be with you! "Oh smoke, I'm sorry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HATSUNE MIKU!" Hahn said as he completely forgot and Daniel quickly said, "Happy 5th Hatsune Miku!"

* * *

Comments from the writer:

Hello to whoever is reading this! As the writer of the story, there is some parts I know you might say "What songs is Miku singing" and here, I will tell you.

Hato = Paragraph 1, 2, 3

Disappearance of Hatsune Miku = Paragraph 58

Tell Your World = Starting from paragraph 62 (Gomenasai Japanese people, I had to put English lyrics because it is something I understand. But I bet you know the flow of the song like I do!)

Thank you for reading!

Happy 5th Birthday Hatsune Miku! I will always support you!

I'll go eat my leek =p


End file.
